Sky Station Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Sky Station Galaxy is the first Galaxy in the game. It looks like a flying ship thing with the propeller in the back. You have to collect 3 stars in this galaxy. But you also have to collect Comet Medals. If you collect one on every galaxy, a Prankster Comet will appear and there will be another power star to collect. Items There are a few Items in the game. Not only are some of them new, but some of them also return in this game. These items will help Mario throughout his adventure to save the princess. Planets Yoshi House Planet Yoshi's House Planet is the first planet you'll land on. It features Yoshi's House, two pipes (Orange, and green), and a hill and a few Octoombas.There's also a 1-up in a cage on the other side (The orange pipe leads to the 1-up). Grass Planet The Grass Planet is a large planet covered in grass. It is home to many Octoombas . The planet has one path going through it which a Luma leads Mario through. There are, however, outcroppings with different things such as an Octoomba, a Mystery Coin and a Teleporter which are just off of the path, it is hard to miss them. Yellow platforms which rise into the air and then disappear are introduced on this planet, they will reappear at the bottom again after they have disappear but they are used to lift Mario up in various points of the planet to get to the next area or, once, to get a 1-up Mushroom. At the end of the planet the Luma that was leading Mario turns into a Launch Star and sends Mario to the Miniature planets. Bonus Planet The Bonus Planet is an hexagon-shaped planet with fences around the edge. It is accessed by spinning on the teleporter on the Grass Planet. There are seven Octoombas gathered around a stone platform in the middle with a Rainbow Star on it. Rainbow Mario must kill all of the Octoombas to make three 1-up Mushrooms appear in the middle of the planet. However there is a time limit and Mario will be teleported back as soon as the time limit runs out, no matter how far he is in the progress of the planet's test. Miniature Planets The Miniature Planets are three planets floating together which have a few Coins. The first planet has several coins and is covered in grass and flowers meanwhile the second is covered in sand and has a Sling Starwhich sends Mario in a figure 8 pattern around the Miniature Planets. There is another Sling Star along the path of the first sling star and if Mario spins while in the range of the second sling star, he will get a ? Coin. However if he misses it he will land on the third Miniature Planet and not be able to go back. The third miniature planet is covered in dirt with a few rocks and coins and a Launch Star to the Cylindrical Planet. Cylindrical Planet The Cylindrical Planet is a grass-covered plant with several Paragoombas all along. The beginning of the planet has a Midway Flag and then leads down a path to a large moving stone platform going around the circle of the planet. It is possible to get a 1-Up Mushroom by staying on this platform all the way around. When Mario gets off he will have to make it through a few more Paragoombas before reaching the next moving stone platform which, if he stays on it, gives him a Comet Medal. He will then be able to travel through a final stretch of Paragoombas and get to a Luma which will become a Launch Star to the Sided Planet. Sided Planet This planet is a flat planet with a light side and a dark side. Both sides have a set of steps, the steps on the dark side are made of stone and the ground is brown. There is an Octoomba guarding a Life Mushroom and a checkpoint flag which Mario can get. The steps on the lighter side are covered in grass and there are Octoombas on each step along with a couple coins for Mario to get and a Launch Star at the top which leads to the Geo Planet. Geo Planet The Geo Planet is a brown planet with several crystals which contain coins strewn around it. It is similar to the Geo Planet from the Good Egg Galaxy in the first game. However, instead of Dino Piranha,Peewee Piranha is battled here. Peewee is in a gigantic egg on the planet when Mario lands there and Mario must defeat it. After the battle the Power Star will be on this planet. Sky Fleet Ship The Sky Fleet Ship appears in the second mission and it is a cylindrical, transparent planet with an inside with platforms, similar to the Planet Pill Planet in the first game. The ship has a conical nose with a propellor at the tip. Banzai Bill Blasters launch Banzai Bills toward Marioor Luigi as they travel across the planet's glassy outside. A Rainbow Star is on the surface of the ship. Inside, there is platforming to be done and there is a warp pad and Launch Star inside. In the first trailer of the game this planet had a lighter coloration. Flip Switch Planet A planet covered with Flip Switches A Banzai Bill comes out of its blaster here, and in a second section Cosmic Clones appear. Second Fleet Ship There are three more Banzai Bill Blasters in this planet, and mud that makes Mario slower if he walks on it. There is a long platform on one side, and at the end of it is a Prickly Piranha Plant that Mario has to defeat in order to get a key to open a cage with the star. Stars (Missions) Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum is the first level of the Sky Station Galaxy and, essentially, the first level in the game. It must be completed before reaching the Starship Mario. Mario begins the level flying through several clouds and lands on the Starting Planet. A Luma tells him that a monster stole their Power Stars and asks him to please get them back. He commits all Lumas to Mario's cause. Mario must travel around the starting planet to the green pipe which leads to the other, darker, side of the planet. On the darker side Mario must travel up the mound in the middle, break open the crystal and jump through to find that Yoshi is not actually there along with a Luma which turns into a Launch Star for him leading to the Grass Planet. On the Grass Planet a Luma leads Mario through a path of Electrogoombas and rising platforms until he reaches the end and then it turns into a Launch Star to the Miniature Planets. The Miniature Planets are a few planets with a Mystery Coin and a few Sling Stars which eventually lead Mario to a Launch Star sending him off to the Cylindrical Planet. On the Cylindrical Planet Mario must travel along the only path, riding the stone platforms around the planet whenever it needs to happen and just make his way to the other side of the planet where a Luma will transform into a Launch Star to the Sided Planet. On the sided Planet, Mario must go up the stone steps and get the Midway Point along with the Life Mushroom and then travel around to the other side and climb up the green steps to a Launch Star leading to the boss battle on the Geo Planet with Peewee Piranha. Upon landing on the Geo Planet, Mario cracks open Peewee Piranha's egg and releases the beast-piranha plant. Mario must Spin the shell on its behind twice and then attack its exposed bottom to damage it. After hitting its weak spot two times, Peewee Piranha will explode into purple smoke and release a Power Star for Mario to get. Storming the Sky Fleet The second level in the Sky Station Galaxy is Storming the Sky Fleet. Mario once again begins on the Starting Planet but this time around it is infested with Chomp Pups. Traveling to the darker side of the planet via the green warp pipe, Mario must use the green plants strewn around to open up the chests and find a Rainbow Star. Rainbow Mario to free a captured Luma. The Luma will reward him by transforming into a Launch Star to the Sky Fleet Ship. The Sky Fleet Ship has multiple Banzai Bills for Mario to avoid before he can get to a hole which leads inside the ship. On the inside there are numerous Amps and moving platforms. Mario must travel to the other side of the moving platforms and take the Launch Star to the Flipswitch Planet. After Mario has pressed all the switches on the Flipswitch Planet, another section appears where Mario has to press the flipswitches but there is a slight problem; he is being chased by Cosmic Clones. After pressing all the switches the clones will disappear and a Launch Star will appear to the Second Fleet Ship. The Second Fleet Ship has numerous Banzai Bills blasting all around and a Power Star in a cage. Mario must travel to the end of the walkway, avoiding the Banzai Bills, and reach the end with a pole, two Piranha Plants and oneSpiky Piranha Plant. Defeating the Spiky Piranha will yield a key which frees the Power Star and allows Mario to go back, still avoiding the Banzai Bills, and get his star. Peewee Piranha's Speed Run Peewee Piranha's Speed Run is a Prankster Comet mission in the Sky Station Galaxy. It plays out almost same way as Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum except there are numerous green stopwatches throughout the level which add ten seconds to Mario's time. Mario begins with 20 seconds on the clock and must continue collecting these stopwatches to keep his time above zero. If the timer reaches zero, he will lose a life. In total, there are 120 seconds or two minutes on the clock with all the stopwatches added together. Another difference between this and the first level is that the Planet Grass Planet, Planets Miniature Planets and Planet Side Planets have all been left out to conserve time. Green Star 1 This Green Star is located on the Yoshi House Planet, circle around Yoshi's House till spoting it. It is suspended in mid-air so Mario/Luigi will either have to backflip, double-jump or side-somersault to reach it. Alternatively Mario/Luigi can jump into the green pipe to the bottom side of the planet, destroy the crystal and jump into the hole and exit out on top of Yoshi's House. From there Mario/Luigi can walk of the edge to retrieve the Star. Green Star 2 The second Green Star is located near the Grass Planet, in the abyss beyond the Launch Star. In order to reach it, the player has to have Mario simply jump off the platform with the launch star near it. The star is near the corner of the platform, so it is best to jump off around there. If they jumped correctly, they will land onto the Star before falling into the Black hole. If the player misses it by an inch, they can simply spin for it to obtain it. Green Star 3 The last Green Star is located on the Sky Fleet Ship over the Warp Pad near the end of the planet. The player must either do a backwards somersault off the Warp Pad and do a wall jump, or stand on the last rotating platform and jump onto the star. Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Incoming Chomps *Bullet Bills *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plant *Octoombas *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Amps